A New Start
by Danny Rene
Summary: In this story Damon learns thing about Kol he never knew. Damon slowly falls in love with Kol and wishes he could have actually know him and finds a way to bring Kol back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This my not be how you see Damon or Kol but this is how I see them. I have a different look on how Kol is Don't like don't read it. this story will be Rated T for now but I fully intend on rating it M, Thank you._**

_It was a long day and Damon Salvatore He was exhausted. Damon was sick of all the Katherine, Elena drama. Now he had a new problem Klaus was breath down his neck._  
_Nik or as he is more famously know as Niklaus is one of the Originals He was trying to get Damon and his brother Stefan to talk his hard headed sister Rebekah to go down to New Orleans with what was laft of there family. Damon tried but really didn't care he just wanted the originals out if his life permanently. _

_"Damon how many times do I have to say no? I'm not going to leave Mystic Falls until I'm ready" Rebekah said as she clean the tables off. She had got a job busting tables at the "Grill" to show Matt Donavon she could be normal too. "Look I don't care where you stay or who you try to impress all I want is for your bother to leave me alone" Damon grinned playing with one of the drinking glasses. "I'm not trying to impress anyone" Rebekah said snatching the glass away from him. "I'll talk to Nik and tell him to leave you alone, as long as you invite me to yours and Stefan's little party" Rebekah Said smiling wide. "Why would you want to go… Matt's coming isn't he?" Damon grinned almost evil. "Alright I'll tell Stefan to put you on the guest list but only if Klaus backs off" Rebekah agreed and Damon left the Grill with his usual smirk of satisfaction._  
_Soon after he arived at Elena house, well the pile of aches that was left. After Jeremy was brought back "big whoop" Damon thought, Elena was rebuilding the Gilbert House with the insurance money. Stefan was working on the house day and night happy to have Elena back like it was something special. Truth is Damon didn't like Elena like that anymore she was as bad as Katherine. "Hey Damon!" Elena waved when she saw him. Damon waved and walked over to her and his brother. "Come to help rebuild?" Stefan asked handing Damon a hammer. "Yeah right" Jeremy said as he gave his sister a sandwich. Damon rolled his eyes at the kid. "I was wondering where barbie is, I promised her I'd take her to see 'you know who' today". Caroline was still being careful about Tylor coming back home like Klaus was watching her every move. "I think she is at the cemetery" Elena said with a frown. Every one got all emotional and hugie so Damon left._  
_"Hey barbie let's go see the dog" Damon laughed and Caroline hit him hard."Shh! Damon!" Damon rubbed his arm and frowned. "Relax! You two are being stupid Klaus has bigger things then to stalk you two" Caroline flipped her hair and started walking away from the headstone she was sitting at. " You never can be to carful Damon!" Damon looked at the headstone and "whispered goodbye Bonnie" Caroline heard him but didn't say anything._


	2. Strange Symbols

**Note: this chapter is a little short sorry.**

Damon dropped Caroline off where _Tyler _was hiding out in the woods. Damon was walking around the woods. He thought maybe he'd run into something to eat. He saw a small cave he had never noticed before and was bored so decided to investigate it. The cave wasn't to small he could stand tall and it was pretty deep, he pulled out his phone the light shined all around the walls through out the cave. Damon saw some writing on the wall, he used his hand to wipe away the dust and dirt and shined the light from the phone on the writing. Damon rolled his eyes it was ancient Viking script most likely the Originals again. He noticed one of the worlds 'Kol' and he know it was the originals. Kol had recently been killed Jeremy and Elena killed him right in front of his brother Klaus. Damon kept looking about the cave there where makings all over picture of werewolf's, witches and Symbols. Damon couldn't read most of them, it was before his time. But something caught his eye it was a book, a Journal hidden in the crevice in the wall he pulled it out and opened it. It read.

"Today was ever harder. I feel my father has so much hate towards Nik I dislike being around them when they are together. I'm always frightened someone will be injured. It's hard for Mother she tries her best though. I over herd them speaking about the Lycans Father was asking Mother to protect the family using magic I fear the worst. Supper will be ready soon and I must hurry -Kol Mikaelson." Damon read tell he heard a noise out side the cave. Damon hid the entrance of the cave and left tucking the journal in his jacket.


	3. Things I never Knew

After the past few days all Damon wanted to do was read Kols journal his curiosity was pecked but when ever he got the chance he had to go save someone.  
"Damon I don't have all day" Rebekah stood there waiting for his order. Damon looked at her not realizing he was zoned out. "What was your brother like before he was a vampire?" Damon asked with out thinking. "What?! How dare you" She slammed the tray down as she stormed away. Damon sighed he really wanted to know more about Kol.  
Later that night Damon went to the cave and started to read Kol journal It was hard to read it was written fast and shaky. " Hendrick.. Nik and Hendrick snuck out a...and the wolfman they killed my little Brother Father said there will be a war" Damon flipped through the pages reading them till the sun arose and pecked through. Before he left the cave Damon took pictures of the writing and put his phone in his pocket. Damon planed on making one of his witch friend help him read it.  
"I don't know what to tell you Damon, this isn't a massage. it's drawings and words wolfs, vampires... What right here it's a spell". Damon watched the witch scan over the pictures. "What kinda spell?"


End file.
